legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Phyllis Peach
Lady Phyllis Peach, born as Phyllis Pride Parker, titled Lady Peach and with an alternate counterpart that shared the alias of Arzonia Oscuridad ("Oscuridad" is Spanish for "Darkness"), is the true primary villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga as well as its final antagonist after she took the thunder of her master, Lord Helio. Arguably, Phyllis is the most evil and insane villain in the entire Harvest Saga. She is a top executive from the Order of Flourish and served as the main antagonist of the upcoming Order of Strawberry spin-off. Phyllis herself served as an catalyst to drive the heroic and cheerful Selina Strawberry into extremism. While most of the members from the Order of Flourish are well intentioned anti-villains, with rest of them as Knight Templars, Phyllis Peach stands out as one of the (if not, the) most repulsive, amoral and insane members of the entire Order of Flourish, being a woman with monstrous gluttony and thirst of consuming human flesh and soul. Her favorite hobby was consuming the flesh of her victim, making her one of the most cannibalistic and barbaric villains in the entire storyline. She also had no sense of shame and temperance, showing when she tried to eat souls of humans one time after another so that she would eventually keep her youth. To make things worse, Phyllis was completely aware of the inner corruption of her Master, Lord Helio, unlike her colleagues who were completely oblivious on this. She eventually found out that Lord Helio, the White Wizard and the Wiseman are one and the same, before using it as an advantage to overthrow him, so that she could take his role (and after many setbacks, she succeeded). She worked with Moloch and his minions to take over the place of Lord Helio and slaughter all of her colleagues. Therefore, she is the only member of the Order without any undying loyalty towards the so-called Light Lord. An alternate version of Phyllis Peach from another parallel world had also presented in the saga, who had killed and possessed Maria Arzonia in that alternate timeline and called herself Arzonia Oscuridad. This alternate Phyllis had pacted with the monsters from Dark Heaven and killed her colleagues in the alternate timeline. She fell bored and empty afterwards until she joined Michael Langdon and invaded the mainstream Sleepy Hollow to have more fun. The two counterparts eventually merged into the same entity and became one of the foremost antagonists in almost the entire LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. After her defeat at the hands of Team Witness, Phyllis was sent to Hell and was tortured by the minions of Leohart the Prince of Hell day and night until her soul was eventually devoured by Ara Astaroth, who sealed Phyllis' doomed soul inside her left arm, giving Phyllis her karmic fate of having her own soul consumed. ''Overview Name The full name of Phyllis, as well as her codename "Peach" follows the alliterative name theme of the Order of Flourish. Her codename followed the plant & fruit theme of the members of the Order. "'Phyllis'" (or "Phillis") is commonly used as a female given name; variants of it are "Phillida" and "Phyllida". Phyllis (Greek: Φυλλίς) is a character in Greek mythology, daughter of a Thracian king (according to some, of Sithon; most other accounts do not give her father's name at all, but one informs that he was named either Philander, Ciasus, or Thelus). She married Demophon, King of Athens and son of Theseus, while he stopped in Thrace on his journey home from the Trojan War. Demophon, duty bound to Greece, returns home to help his father, leaving Phyllis behind. She sends him away with a casket, telling him that it contained a sacrament of Rhea and asking him to open it only if he has given up hope of returning to her. From here, the story diverges. In one version, Phyllis realizes that he will not return and commits suicide by hanging herself from a tree. Where she is buried, an almond tree grows, which blossoms when Demophon returns to her. In a second version of the story, Demophon opens the casket and, horrified by what he saw in there, rides off in such great haste that his horse stumbles and he accidentally falls on his own sword. There is also some confusion regarding which nut tree she became, as hazelnuts were long called nux Phyllidos, and are still sometimes called "filberts" today. '''Parker' is a surname of English origin, derived from Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". "Parker" was also a nickname given to gamekeepers in medieval England. It is the 48th-most common surname in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 47th-most common surname. ''Design and Appearance Originally, Phyllis was designed as the most sinister member of the Order of Flourish, but her design was much less complicated and sophisicated, showing only with pink hair and green robes. However, her latest appearance showed her having greyish-white hair while not being inside the Order's headquarters, hinting her own treachery. At first, Phyllis was designed as a simple Arc Villain and was only a gluttonous savage, but she later became an evil plotter and eventually became the primary villain in the entire ''Harvest Saga, even more so than Lord Helio and Crow Faux. Lady Peach concept art.jpeg|Phyllis Peach's first cultist attire design, drawn by Officer Candy Apple IMG 7476.jpg|Phyllis Peach's second design of her cultish attire (in Order of Strawberry spinoff), with her Supreme Croat Form at her left, drawn by Officer Candy Apple P5_portrait_of_Shadow_Sae_smiling.png|Close-up to Phyllis' current attire after Ichabod Crane's resurrection, now in a completely different style Sae_full.png|Phyllis in her prosecutor disguise ''Introduction Mainstream Phyllis Phyllis Peach, preferred to be called as '''Phyllis Pride Parker' (her real name), is definitely the most evil member of the entire Order of Flourish even with other monsters like Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange, who did their atrocities while believing it was for greater good in their twisted moral agency. Phyllis is a somewhat unique figure inside the place controlled by the Order. She is the only 100% card-carrying villain inside a organization full of Knight Templars, who never believes she is doing for any greater good. All of her crimes are set to give others pain and distress while amuse herself. She took pleasure into a twisted scale while assaulting and murdering others. Her malice was formed from her sociopathic nature, and was finally made an outburst after being rejected by her ex-boyfriend when she was younger. Those had also combined with her growing cynicism about the true meaning of justice, the prosecutor's office and even the entire Order of Flourish. In order to prove herself, Phyllis becomes someone who only wants to make people fear and hate her while feasting on their pain, without trying to win any greater good. Both Albert Apple and Gregory Grape lament how Phyllis sees people as nothing more than tools in her game. The fact scared both of them and made them want to keep the distance between them and her. Originally, when first seen by Ichabod Crane in Pandora Saga, Phyllis appeared as a kind figure, greeting Ichabod when he arrived back at Sleepy Hollow from London for months and saying that he should go see his family. However, later much of her violent nature was revealed after several confrontations, just as Selina Strawberry (one of the victims of Phyllis) warned Ichabod once he met Phyllis that he should not trust her. Helene Hawthorn hated Phyllis as well due to the latter killed her mother. During her Art Rampage, one of the priorties Helene tried to do was expose Phyllis of being a murderer, with the latter trying to capture her and silence her. While being overall sadistic and malevolent, Phyllis at first showed some seemly sympathy (in a surprising manner) when she protected a man from becoming a Zodiac Demon, even if she was a Zodiac Demon herself and it made Ichabod questioned whether Phyllis could be redeemed from Crow Faux's control under such a circumstance, since she showed some free will and was infected by neither the Feast of Apollo or the Zodiac Demon Possession. However, it turns out Phyllis never tried to save the man. Instead, she was trying to kill the victim for the amusement for herself, revealing her true nature as a serial killer who hunted males with short black hair, resembled her ex-boyfriend who betrayed her and left her devastated. She had no qualm taking lives and feasted upon her victims' death and their fear, with no other intentions other than spite. This proved the claims of Helene (that Phyllis being a murderer) was true, and thus Ichabod gave up his hope on persuading Phyllis to join his good side, believing she had already abandoned her own humanity to the point of not deserving the word "human". Not only being the true cause of the Feast of Apollo, the corruption within the Order of Flourish, and the development of the Chaos of Zodiac, the mainstream Phyllis is also the true mastermind behind the birth of Dark Arzonia, her palleral counterpart taking over the body of the palleral Maria Arzonia to frame the real Maria in a devastating crime. She also made Gladius Grapefruit, a willing vessel of Nether Mercurio the Demon Prince, to take over Sleepy Hollow on Planet Sorensen, controlling its mayor and spawning Dark Arzonia, her palleral counterpart who is no saint either. The mainstream wanted to test the power of the Stone of Wisdom before Lord Helio could use it to start another Feast of Apollo. Therefore, Phyllis made Gladius to capture Helene Hawthorn, so that she could test the Stone's power on Planet Sorenson in order to start another version of the Feast of Apollo on the resistance against Moloch's rule, turning them into Shines and subsquently making them vessels for Zodiac Demons. After knowing its effect from Gladius' experiment on a survived Helene, Phyllis manipulated the Witnesses into overthrowing Helio's evil plan and stand against Selina Strawberry who believed the Feast was for greater good. When the second Feast of Apollo was thrawted, Phyllis would have a chance to gain the Stone of Wisdom, taking over the Order of Flourish for herself and destroy Sleepy Hollow. Knowing the true nature of the so-called Light Lord all along, Phyllis believed in no good or evil, no right or wrong, and she only believed in power. She exclaimed that only the winner can proclaim themselves as justice. All she wished was to take over the Order so that she would use it (combined with Croatoan Virus) to destroy the entire world, revealing its true nature as the villain of the story like herself. Throughout the story, Phyllis has her own free will of doing what she wants. Due to being already insane, she was fully immune to the effects from the Feast of Apollow, and she was also able to control the Zodiac Demon inside her instead of allowing the to control her. and she even had t. She not only replaces one of the propecized Tribulations to become the so-called Light Lady, but also she threatened not just Team Witness but also those who supports the real heroes from the Order. By the end of Harvest Saga, everyone want to see her dead for her heinous actions. The letter "P" of Phyllis are revealed to be a representing for "Pride", but after knowing the true color of Phyllis, Ichabod suspected that it was in fact representing "Pugnance". ''Therion - Zodiac Demon Form In order to gain trust from Twelve Nethers so that she could use the followers of the Nethers like Crow Faux to do her dirty work, Phyllis had willingly to become a Zodiac Demon named Therion. Phyllis, the host of Therion, was unlike nearly any other Zodiac Demons (except the hosts of Nethers) whose human hosts were forced into despair and started to transform, destroying their humanity and their mind. Other lesser Zodiac Demons are merely made of evil and had only driven by one goal - forcing other human (specifically Shines which formed after the Feast of Apollo) into despair so that they could turn into Zodiac Demons, and since their host was dead, those demons had full control upon their host and used the memories of their respective hosts in order to achieve the goal of driving their love one into despair. Phyllis, as Therion, was revealed to be an utterly different case. She had became insane and despaired even before the Feast of Apollo ever occured, due to her sociopathic nature and being abandoned by her ex-boyfriend Dragonia (albeit with a reason). She was also already murderous before the Feast. Therefore, Phyllis was the only person who had full control on the Zodiac Demon (which was never be a host of one of the Twelve Nethers) inside her, since she already lost her mind as a human and had stronger insanity inside her. Inside this form, Phyllis still had her old personality intact, and even her Zodiac Demon form maintained her old personality of being vicious, manipulative and sadistic. Her murder method and choices of targets had never changed even having herself turned into a Zodiac Demon. While other lesser Zodiac Demons were mostly Punch Clock Villains who made others despaired as only a job, Phyllis saw it as a way to give her sheer fun. What was more, Phyllis often called the other Zodiac Demons in the name of their host, much to many of them's annoyance. As the story progressed, especially after her true nature as a murderer was exposed, Phyllis had enough of pretence. She no longer wanted to be called as Therion or any other aliases anymore, and she only wanted to show her true self beneath all of those false lies that covered her true nature. Dark Arzonia '''Arzonia Oscuriad', also known as the Dark Arzonia and False Arzonia, is an entity with the body of the palleral Maria Arzonia and the soul of the palleral Phyllis. She is an evil counterpart to the mainstream Maria and a palleral version of the mainstream Phyllis, albeit living in what was later known as the Planet Sorenson. On Planet Sorensen, the palleral Maria Arzonia was a young Spanish girl who was enhanced with fire magic. Instead of 21st century, this Maria was born in 18th century on Planet Sorensen. After Moloch (in the form of King George Washington) took over the power, Maria raised a rebellion in Sleepy against the newly risen United Kingdom of America, but she was ambused and captured by Gladius Grapefruit who arrived at the planet soon after the event of Famine Arc. After being captured, the Palleral Maria was forced to switch body with the palleral Phyllis, who assumed her identity. Maria was later sent to the rebels Phyllis who stole her identity, and she was beaten to death by the oblivious rebels no matter how hard she tried to explain the situation. Afterwards, Phyllis revealed her true identity before turning demonic with the power given by Moloch, killing the rebel soldiers and citizens following her. After calling herself as Arzonia Oscuraid (also known as "Dark Arzonia"), this pallerel Phyllis framing the palleral Maria (who was already beaten to death) for the crime, causing the reputation of rebels falls into ruins. She then took a demon form to slaughter the palleral Order of Flourish and make Gladius the true leader of the Order of Flourish. After that, Dark Arzonia faked her death at the hand of Gladius and went to Prime Earth in order to do the same tendency against the mainstream Maria, making Gladius the hero on Planet Sorensen and Sleepy Hollow right before causing many people joined forces with the UKA Imperial Army, finally established Moloch's full control of the palleral planet. Michael Langdon, who became the vessel of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince after arriving to visit Gladius, named the planet as "Planet Sorenson 444" or just "Planet Sorenson". On the Prime Earth, Dark Arzonia seized the chance when the Witnesses went to Faerun and went in war with Gar Shatterkeel, Marlos Urnayle, Aerisi Kalinoth, Vanifer and Vizeran DeVir, the Prophets of Elemental Evil. She not only helped Michael to take over the Empire of Fiery Pit from Jasmine Porcelain, but also caused many people who believed Maria Arzonia was an evil fiend who committed slaughter. After the defeat of Elemental Evil and Team Witness' subsquent return to Sleepy Hollow, Maria became a target of Jake Wells, who lost all of his teammates because of Dark Arzonia and seeked vengence. Maria did not know what happened, until she met the Dark Arzonia herself. However, people like Matt Butcher and Selina Strawberry suspected that Dark Arzonia was an impostor rightfully, though it took Selina some time to find out that Dark Arzonia was Phyllis Peach from another planet, a planet where the United Kingdom of America ruled with its iron fist. When the two Marias was found by people who wanted to capture Maria, the misunderstanding finally solved and the impostor was revealed. However, her true identity and origin was still a mystery until the second part of Helene Hawthorn Arc. ''Merged Phyllis & Supreme Croatoan Form Being the final counterpart of Phyllis, the being known as the Merged Phyllis was a (seemly) permenant fusion form which was formed after the original Phyllis and her Dark Arzonia counterpart fused together via using the Stone of Wisdom and injected herself with the Enchanted Croatoan Virus after wishing to become gaseous. She then claimed that she would did what she said; to end everything between her and her sworn enemies after she got the Stone of Wisdom. A noteworthy thing about the Supreme Croat Phyllis was that Phyllis was the only Flourish Cultist who kept the elemental power of her Supreme Croat active all the time, giving herself a partial gaseous appearance filled with pink gas and with a devilish face of grin. In her first physcial SC form, Phyllis had long pink hair, which was in her form as the cultist of the Order, instead of her natural born grey hair in her prosecutor disguise. However, her hair was also glowing in gold, representing Dark Arzonia's blond hair. The colors of her eyes had became one pink and another green, but could turn golden once she went serious. Those are the facial features of all of her three counterparts. Her entire face (while not being gaseous at all), however, was much more like a resemblence of Dark Arzonia (and subsquently the real Maria) instead of the original Phyllis. With the power taken from the Stone of Wisdom, the Merged Phyllis not only had the power of natural elements and shape-shifting like other Supreme Croats, but also having a power to manipulate light, water and fire, one ability that the other Supreme Croats never acheived, making her arguably the strongest Supreme Croat existed ever in the history of the Order of Flourish. The evolved form of the Merged Phyllis' physical body had also gained power to summon a set of mini versions of sun, moon and earth, using them to do her elemental attack. She named them Prometheus, Diana and Gaea respectively, and they had their own life and thinking. Those copies of celestial body were named "Celestial Croats" by Phyllis, and they are extremely loyal to Phyllis, reflecting her sociopathic traits in different angles. *'Prometheus the Sun''' was wrathful and sadistic, preferring brutal attack and is more prone on losing its temper the moment things do not go its mistress' way. It reflected the unstable rage inside Dark Arzonia's mind and was a hint to the Merged Phyllis' unstable status under her perfectly merged facade. *'Gaea the Earth' was hardcored and stoic. It could stand against many powerful attack and stood still, unless the attack was certain powerful. For example, burning it red hot before splashing it with icy water could break it apart, a natural way to break a rock apart without using hammer or brute force. That was a reflection of Phyllis' determination to gain her own power to set up a rule in her own standard, but that standard was in fact weak to natural order. The trait was shared by both of the conterparts. *'Diana the Moon' was cold and harsh, preferring to attack with a sense of finesse and flamboyance, but its face was as cold as ice. Unlike Prometheus who gave its enemy quick death whenever it was enraged, Diana the Moon would take the proper chance slowly freeze her enemy into a slow and cold demise. It represented the cold heart of the mainstream Phyllis who was both cold and heartless, beside being not only cunning but also calculated. Because of the power of the Stone of Wisdom, the two minds of Phyllis was perfectly merged without conflict thanks to the effective power of the Stone of Wisdom, and she denied herself to be either "Phyllis Peach" or "Maria Arzonia" anymore, preferring to be called as "Phyllis Parker" or merely "Phyllis" and revealing she had turned into what she truly was. In her evolved form, however, the face of her By using the Stone of Wisdom, Phyllis easily overpowered Selina, Helene, Gregory and Albert in their Supreme Croat Form, but its weakness was the Dawn's Early Light, which Phyllis used to cause damage on Phyllis and took the Stone of Wisdom out, making Merged Phyllis a state of fission. However, this was far from over, since the two counterparts rejected fission so badly that they started to turn themselves into gas and consumed each other. The mainstream Phyllis died in the process while Dark Arzonia was alive thanks to using the light power similar the real Maria Arzonia. Dark Arzonia consumed the body and the soul of the mainstream Phyllis and became fusion once again, also infinitly creating insane clones of hers that was soon occupied the entire city of Baltimore. However, with Selina's help, Ichabod and his friends managed to locate the real Phyllis. Ichabod then used the Stone of Wisdom to temporarily gain magic power from the soul of Hestia Hawthorne. Combined with the efforts of Katrina, Cordelia, Selina, Helene, Albert and Gregory, Ichabod made a final blow on Phyllis' heart and destroyed her alongside her clones. ''Logo Logoheartless logo by undeaddemon4-d6jrb5k.png Personality Mainstream Phyllis & Therion Despite being one with the Light Lord's apprentice, Phyllis behaves greatly different to her colleagues of the Order of Flourish. While nearly everyone of her colleagues are Knight Templars as well as well-intentioned Extremist, Phyllis herself is prideful and openly malevolent. She also considers the Order being nothing but what she is going to take over, being lack of respect towards the Order that runs everything in Sleepy Hollow. As such, Phyllis does not see herself as a Flourish Cultist like others and prefers to be called "Parker" instead of her codename, "Peach", going so far as to repeatedly tell others that she is not "Lady Peach", even claiming the codename as well as her pink outfit far too distatefully childish than she could bear. Her attitude changes drastically between her facade and her true nature. In her facade, Phyllis is a cold, emotionless and calm woman. However, her true nature is sadistic, amoral and prideful. She not only openly admitted that she is evil, but also she enjoys people's suffering as some kind of sick amusement. All she wants is all about herself. She wants to take down her sworn rival, Selina Strawberry, in order to take over the Order and ruin it alongside the town. Even under the form of Therion, Phyllis is still sadistic by nature, despite appearing playful and carefree with a habit of making a prideful boast when things go her way. However, she sometimes gets very serious to see what happens next. Unlike most of the Order of Flourish cultists or most of the Zodiac Demons, she tends to refer to Zodiac Demons by their hosts' name, and cultists by their family names, instead of their code names. That never fails to annoy fellow cultists and Zodiac Demons. Phyllis is also a calculating trickster who doesn't mind using her own kind for his schemes and cares little for consequences, including playing an important part in orchestrating Blaze's demise at Ichabod's hands, and leading Maria to Albert and having them fight when the former is trying to save Matt, whom Phyllis kidnapped. Phyllis' cleverness rivals that of Gregory's, as despite being asked to help out with things initially, Gregory now wants to keep his distance instead after being used once. Though he is not as powerful as Blaze, Phyllis' cleverness makes her very dangerous. Phyllis also has her own agenda to fully understand Lord Helio's plan, intending to use fellow light cultists to fulfill her desire to know the full story of the Order of Flourish's overall goal. It was revealed that Phyllis had been a serial killer before she became a Flourish Cultist, killing former clients that resembled the man with dark hair and white suit that betrayed her. Which may be the reason why she still has her old personality after joining the Order for a long time, as she had already fallen into despair and into madness, thus abandoning her humanity before becoming an Apostle of Lord Helio. It is also the reason why Phyllis is trying to get close to Selina and Albert, so she could kill them both for her own twisted amusement. Dark Arzonia In personality, Dark Arzonia is like an amalgram of both Maria Arzonia and Phyllis Peach upon taking over Maria's body, but unsurprisingly, she lacks of the mainstream Maria's positive side, only her opposite charateristics. In contrast to the mainstream Phyllis, who often behaves as a cold, serious and malicious woman, Dark Arzonia is more like a teenage delinquent who is violent, rude, hotheaded and full of disrespect towards others, even including her mainstream counterpart who wanted to work with her. Dark Arzonia is as sadistic and insane as her mainstream counterpart, but differences was very obvious. While the mainstream Phyllis manages to stay calm and never lose her composure, even when losing a battle, Dark Arzonia is more prone to losing her composure the moment things do not go her way, pretty much like the original Maria Arzonia. This was shown when she was losing her battle against Katrina Crane, where she breaks down in a fit of rage. The difference in their personality is also reflected in their contrasting fighting styles. The mainstream Phyllis performs her attacks with a sense of finesse and flamboyance. Dark Arzonia, however, prefers to use brute force alone to overwhelm her enemies, taking a more aggressive fighting style. Dark Arzonia considered the mainstream Phyllis to merely be a tool for her, while the mainstream Phyllis likewise considered Dark Arzonia contemptible for gaining another body for the sake of identity theft, and at one point when on the ropes were even willing to turn on each other briefly. Merged Phyllis Due to being a fusion, the being known as Merged Phyllis has the merged personality coming from both of her counterparts. She is as arrogant as her previous counterparts, declaring herself a god that is above his fellow gods. She also outright states that she should be calls as Parker, not Peach, and not even Arzonia, revealing her distaste on pretense and would not hestitate to release her true nature. As the story progressed, Phyllis also becomes more and more cruel after the fusion, becoming a totally homicidal savage who starts to massacre humans in sight without any qualm. She also gathers human souls in order to feed the Stone of Wisdom inside her and fuel her power. She states with lucidity that she is not like Lord Helio/Wiseman, as she would not look for a Shine to turn them into Zodiac Demons. Anyone who survived from her attack would be consumed by fear and despair, turning into Zodiac Demons with the cost of their souls. Much like Jenny Mills and Nick Hawley, Phyllis seems to take on a carefree and laid-back attitude, not losing any form of her composure until she was faced with the prospect of a being stronger than her. Merged Phyllis has adopted the mainstream Maria's desire to battle strong opponents. Despite this, however, if Phyllis finds that her opponents were not of a challenge, she would not hesitate to finish the battle quickly or discontinue it. This reflects on how his arrogance, that he saw unchallenging opponents unworthy to fight him. Before fighting Team Witness, Merged Phyllis saw Selina as the only worthy opponent, and she displayed satisfaction and excitement when fighting her, showing the traits of the mainstream Phyllis. Phyllis also proclaimed that after gaining the Stone of Wisdom, the conflict between her and Selina would come to an end, showing her desire to finish the entire problem. However, as her remaining composure was slowly consumed by the Croatoan Virus she injected into herself, since it had worsen her insanity and misanthrophic personality, things gone vicious as Phyllis started to become more prone towards Dark Arzonia's personality - violent and sadistic. Facing the entire Order of Flourish against her, the inflacted ego of Phyllis had gone wild. She became noticiably deranged and tried to end the life of Ichabod as soon as possible, all the while ignoring the combined force of Selina, Albert, Helene, Gregory and among others. During her attack on Helene, Phyllis yelled out the death of Hestia in front of Helene, in order to mock Helene with the death in her family. She also demonstrated a evil grin on her face while her face burning in flame. After the Stone of Wisdom was took out from her body by Ichabod, the merged form of Phyllis became unstable and the two fusees started to split in a fission, and her personality became extremely unstable while shouting to Ichabod that the Stone of Wisdom belonged to her. However, due to the two being one and the same, their state as a Supreme Croat Fusion remain intact and they never completely seperated. Not for long, Dark Arzonia started to consume her mainstream counterpart while throwing a tantrum of being hungry, while the mainstream Phyllis coldly allowed her palleral counterpart to consume her, without any value to her own life. That made everyone reacted in horror and revealed Phyllis to be nothing but a monster, no matter what the counterpart was. Then, after the two counterparts consumed each other in the pick gas, Phyllis returned to her fusion form while creating a huge army of clones, all laughing in sheer insanity and surrounded her enemies. The army of Phyllis clones became both deraged (like Dark Arzonia) and calculated (like the mainstream Phyllis) in their attempt to get both the Stone of Wisdom and the Dawn's Early Light from Ichabod and Selina, respectively. Her only goal in whatever remains of his mind from her previous incarnation seems to be destroying everyone she hated after getting the two aforementioned artifacts for her. After being having her fusion form destroyed by Ichabod and his allies, Phyllis (returned back to an appearance closer her mainstream appearance) could not comprehend why she was defeated, questioning why Ichabod tried to "rob a human's wish". Ichabod had finally spoke to Phyllis that he no longer saw Phyllis as a human since she abandoned her humanity long ago, something that even Phyllis had to agree before her final demise. Complete Monster Proposal Mainstream Phyllis Being the true main anatgonist of ''Phyllis Peach Sub Arc and also the entire 4th Saga. Lady Phyllis Peach was one of the 11 archmembers as the Order of Flourish. Phyllis is born to be an insane sociopath due to her parents being cousins. She developed sheer cruelty even when she was a child, who murdered a cat simply because of its careless behavior, causing the missing of a neighboring child and killing her foster parents because of being scolded. Phyllis had later became a prosecutor in town, but her tendency was not just amoral but also cruel. Dealing with light witches from other coven, she was not hestitate at all while using horrendous torturing methods to the witches of Zoe's coven by trapping those white witches into gigantic peaches to absorb light magic powers. After that, their power was drained and they became dry corpses. PThe white witches' family became her victims as well. She managed to gain trust of Lord Helio and assisted him to commit murder, but soon planned to backstab him by altering Katrina's magic. Lady Peach was also utterly mean to her minions and companions, and she admired Moloch's punishment towards his worshippers. Even other fruit cultists like Lord Albert Apple, Lady Selina Strawberry, Lord Harold Honeydew and Lord Gregory Grape was disgusted due to her cruel ways to disgrace the light. When Albert Apple complained to her about her lack of empathy, Lady Peach cut off his hand without remorse and was glad to see him screaming and suffering in pain. However, the most horrifying deeds of Phyllis was the murders of both Dragonia Dragonfruit and later Hestia Hawthorne, prompting Lord Helio to launch the Feast of Apollo to bring Hestia back, causing all of the mayhem and corruption within the Order while she herself did not became deluded towards her leader, ironically due to her psychopathic insanity had developed long before the Feast. Corrupting people like Helio and Selina with the manipulation on their emotions was just a part of her plan. The ultimate goal of Phyllis is to gain control on the Order of Flourish and get the Stone of Wisdom that once belonged to Hestia, her most notable victim. She had manipulated the hazard upon Helene Hawthorn by using Gladius Grapefruit, a Zodiac Nether vessel pretended to be a normal magician. She also sends Gladius to Planet Sorensen to rule the palleral Sleepy Hollow under iron fist for years. In the process, Phyllis indirectly manipulated her palleral counterpart to switch body with the palleral Maria Arzonia on that planet (via the works of Gladius) and take over the palleral Order of Flourish by killing its leaders, only as a series of experiments for her project so that she could decide whether she would use the same tendency on Prime Earth. Therefore, Phyllis was the true creator of Arzonia Oscuridad, also known as Dark Arzonia, who later arrived at Prime Earth and became her partner in crime. She also attempted to see the power of the second Feast of Apollo if it ever launched, so she made Gladius to recreate the Feast on Planet Sorenson. Then, Phyllis manipulated the Witnesses into turning against the White Wizard (aka Lord Helio), causing a conflict between Team Witness and the Order, while Phyllis herself just stood by and watch. After the second Feast of Apollo was foiled, Phyllis found the chance to gain Lord Helio's wand so that she could kill him with it and taking the Stone of Wisdom from a dying Zoe, killing her as well. After gaining the Stone of Wisdom, Phyllis fused with her palleral counterpart and used her Supreme Croat Form to launch a massacre to create more deaths and Zodiac Demons, believing if a human became Zodiac Demon, they would be Shines. Otherwise, if they died, they would be mere humans. Manipulative, cunning and homicidal, Phyllis is the true main villain in Harvest Saga who served no one but herself, building a net of evil plots for many years so that one day she could launch her attack after so many preperations. ''"Arzonia Oscuridad" The mysterious '''Arzonia Oscuridad', first thought to be a corrupted Maria Arzonia during the latter's sudden disappearance, was revealed to be Phyllis Peach from an Alternat Earth. She is even WORSE than her original counterpart. In the alternate timeline, Phyllis had made a pact with Gladius Grapefruit, who showed her a way to break the Order of Flourish via telling her to join Moloch and her mainstream counterpart. With the help of Gladius, the palleral Phyllys possessed the parallel Maria Arzonia after consuming the latter's soul, completely renaming herself and turning herself into a darker version of Maria. In this form, Arzonia Oscuridad slaughtered the entire council of the Order of Flourish in order to achieve her goal towards immortality. She was later invited by Michael Langdon, who sensed her presence with the help of a completed Grand Grimoire. Under her Arzonia Oscuridad persona, this alternate Phyllis Peach arrived at the mainstream Sleepy Hollow and merged herself with the original Phyllis Peach so that she would take control of the entire town, consuming all of her enemies right after ruining the real Maria Arzonia's own reputation by committing deeds of malevolence. She even brutally assaulted Matt Butcher and taunted him with his budding relationships with the real Maria, all the while forcing Maria to watch as Matt was brutally tortured, beaten and later almost having his lifespan taken. Even Aerisi Kalinoth, who was having a nightmare fuel fetish, wondered in horror, "What... the Hell... is Arzonia Oscuridad?" Her later plans include stealing Dawn's Early Light and spreading Croatoan Virus throughout the West Atlantic and then the entire world, which had caused death and mayhem everywhere, right after she revealed her true nature and identity. All the while, when she was cornered by a transformed Selina (who tried to destroy her), Oscuridad/Phyllis only cared about how many causalities she will cause and how many souls she will consume for her utter hunger. She had finally lost control during her last moments, when her body was destroyed by Selina and the real Maria (also inadvertently killing the mainstream Phyllis). After that, Oscuridad fully revealed her true self as Phyllis and turned to her Supreme Croat Form, a living pink gas filled with enhanced Croatoan Virus as well as maniacal nature. At this point, she never cared about her loss of body or her original counterpart, instead throwing a tantrum over being hungry. In a Saga where literally nearly every other villain is either an Anti-Villain, a well-intentioned Extremist or a combination of both (with reasons as well as sympathetic qualities), Oscuridad/Phyllis stands out for being utterly repulsive and having no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Even a vicious villain like Venger was driven to the point of vomit when he witnessed everything Oscuridad/Phyllis had done before turning against her. ''History Early Life The nightmare of Sleepy Hollow later known to many people as Phyllis Pride Parker was born in a family that was proud law officials that particiated the law enforcing in the town of Sleepy Hollow. She was born as a child prodigy. According to Selina Strawberry, Phyllis was calculated and cunning, being suggested by some expert that she could become the next Isaac Newton if she fought herself on science. However, Phyllis was having sociopathic traits because her parents were in fact cousins, so she was born from a marriage between close relatives. The father of Phyllis was a police officer who died in the line of duty so many years ago, due to fighting against criminals, and the attack also took the mother of Phyllis away. Phyllis was shocked for a while to see her parents being shot down by criminals and later thought that her father was too weak to enforce his own job. However, born to be a sociopath, the sadness and pain Phyllis felt became nullified very soon and she later got through this. Instead of mourning her parents, Phyllis laments that they were weak and pitiful to die under that gunpoint and she would never follow their examples. Phyllis later became both amoral and indifferent on good or evil, right or wrong. When she had determined to do something, she would do anything in order to acheive her goal, and that was the reason of her own "perfect" prosecuting career in future. Phyllis later tried to get the best of many people by working hard to enhance her own intellegence. After learning about the theories about the souls of human beings, Phyllis later came to believe that humans had souls and even wondered whether soul itself could become a food for itself, which she felt dismayed realizing it could never be found out. Even as a child, Phyllis displayed sociopathic traits by slicing her own arm. When caught by her foster parents, Phyllis only told them she wanted to learn what was feel like to feel pain. Surprisingly, she had no feelings on her face and the injuries did not mattered her. One month later, when a stray cat accidentally broke Phyllis' favorite vase, Phyllis killed the cat in front of her foster parents. After the incident, Phyllis was feared by many people and was forbidden to get closer to other children. Only the daughter of a neighboring garderner wanted to befriend Phyllis, and she invited Phyllis to the forest for picking up mushroom. However, the gardner girl soon went missing and no one had found her ever. In fact, Phyllis murdered her only "friend", and she later consumed her flesh by making them into her cooking serving her foster parents and guest , doing those stuff all due to curiousity. That defined her cannibalistic traits. Horrified by her actions, the foster parents of Phyllis had to hide her sociopathic actions away from police and her psychiatrist. That eventually caused them disaster. When she was 10, Phyllis was berated by her foster parents for accidentally breaking a glass. Phyllis was furious since she thought she deserved love and affection (by her own standards, of course) and later made a plan, a monstrous plan. One night, Phyllis faked her death by beheading another beggar girl and murdered her foster parents before escaped. Because Phyllis was hidden away from the outside world for most of the time, and everyone who knew her had either moved away even without knowing her name or murdered by her, no one knew who the beheaded girl truly was, and no one could tell that it was not Phyllis Parker. Join the Order of Flourish Prideful Prosecutor Hiding her true identity as a self-made orphan, Phyllis later became a law student in Sleepy Hollow's prosecutor office under a false identity in the age of thirteen, which she began her so-called perfect record of capturing criminals, but she was not doing those for seeking out truth. She prosecuted many criminals only trying to gain her own fame and perfection on the record so that one day she would take power and turn the town upside down, even to the point of threatening witnesses and forging proof without being noticed. The fame of Phyllis made out of violence and blood soon caught the attention of Lord Helio, who admired Phyllis' skills without knowing her true nature. Lord Helio invited Phyllis to join the Order of Flourish, and she accepted. However, she had no intention to make Sleepy Hollow powerful. She only wanted more power by becoming a magician so that one day she could gain more power. After Phyllis joined the Order of Flourish, the entire secret council shall face a pending doom as well as falling into the dark side due to her insane actions. Being Rejected However, things seemed to cool down when Phyllis fell in love, though it sounded strange. She fell in love with a man named Dragonia Dragonfruit, who was also an agent of the Order. However, her feelings to him was not out of love, but out of sheer desire of making him her puppet. Unbeknowest to her, the man named Dragonia she was madly "in love with" would eventually became her most powerful rival on the court. In an incident which Phyllis (16 years old at that time) made a forgery with the help of 'Pedro Pineapple, another agent of the Order who was in public position as the National Security Advisor, but a user and dealer of weapons of mass-destruction in secret. The defendant was a failed minion of Pedro framed by own superior and was accused of producing mass-destructive weapons in secret. Pedro forged evidence and helped Phyllis to win on the court, putting the defendant in the prison, where he was later poisoned by a bailiff bribed by Pedro. Three years later, however, after Dragonia became a rookie defense attorney, he immediately began to suspect what Phyllis did and planned to confront her on the court. However, Dragonia made a childish move by telling Phyllis what he was planned to do and broke up their romatic relationship with her. Feeling betrayed and rejected, Phyllis went completely insane. To avoid a penalty on her career, to protect Pedro's weapon dealing to gain her own profit, and to avenge herself from being betryaed, Phyllis attempted to kill Pedro. On the day of the trial against Pedro, an earthquake struke Sleepy Hollow and caused a mass blackout in the entire town. Dragonia, alongside one of his best friends, Gregory Grape (another formal agent of the Order of Flourish), as well as a bailiff, were all trapped inside an elevator. Horrified, the bailiff (who was unknowingly suffering from mental illness) began to turn panicking and started to attack Gregory out of sheer desperation, but Dragonia tried to stop the situation by grabbing the bailiff's gun before throwing it at the wall, but it trigged a shot that broke through the glass door of the elevator, while the gun itself knocked Dragonia down by coming back and hit his head right after hitting the wall. In a blur of chaos, Gregory heard a gunfire and a woman's shrieking, before he lost conscience and everything gone quiet. Later, when Gregory was rescued and woke up, he found Dragonia disappeared, the door opened while the bailiff's bleeding corpse lied on the ground. Gregory then felt extremely guilty for the events, to the point which drove him almost insane and ended.up becoming an emotionless sociopath. However, what Gregory did not know was that Phyllis had arrived at the elevator when she heard the noise. Phyllis tried to reach the glass door but was shot at her shoulder when the gunfire happened. Screaming and trying to hold back, Phyllis opened the door of elevator by force, revealing Gregory, the bailiff and Dragonia inside. With a grin, Phyllis shot at the female bailiff in comatose, killing her. Afterwards, Phyllis took the body of Dragonia away, back into her chamber where she canniblized his heart. After that, Phyllis made a request of going on a vacation and wait for her wound to heal. She removed the bullet with the help of Pedro, without going to a hospital since that would make record. Then, Phyllis destroyed the bullet removed from her body, destroying perhaps the only evidence that could used against her. Up to this point, no one could explain why there was only one victim shot to death while there was two shooting was heard in the corridor. Many people theorized that the bailiff and Dragonia were both killed by Gregory, but no evidence had supported that Gregory killed the two. If Selina killed both of the bailiff and Dragonia via firing two shots, then it made no sense since she was found unconscious in the elevator while Dragonia was missing. No one, however, had ever suspected Prosecutor Phyllis Parker, who was the true culprit of the scene. That event deepened and eventually sealed the madness of Phyllis, who developed a habit of hunting men with short and dark hair (resembling the hairstyle of Dragonia) to murder, causing a serial missing. This event also darkened the personality of Gregory, making him falling into despair. After Dragonia's missing, Phyllis took his place in the Order of Flourish and became a formal executive. Murdering the Eye-witnesses Murder of Hestia Hawthorn Feast of Apollo Family Murder of a White Witch Alternate Version - Dark Arzonia Rebellion against Moloch Arrvial of Gladius False Elder of Plainess Order of Bloodsheds Arrival on Prime Earth Recent Events Personal Informations All informations of Phyllis Peach, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc * Favorite color: **''Black, dark gray'' *''Favorite food:'' **''Peach pie, scrambled eggs with tomatoes, pumpkin pie with a small cup of orange juice'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Prosecutor uniform'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Planning conspiracies, working, winning the trial in every way she could so that she could win publicity, manipulation incrimination, plotting against others, causing conflicts from behind, murdering anyone who stood against her, killing men with dark red hair, causing death, inflicting misery and panic on the town'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Moloch, Michael Langdon, Crow Faux, Christine Van Bilj, Atticus Nevins, Leena Reyes (unwitting pawn), Amelia Apricot, Charlotte Raisin, Nelson Meyers, Melancholia, Gladius Grapefruit, Efreet Feuer, Vanifer, Carlos Coconut, Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Jobe, Ara Astaroth, William Howe '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Christine Van Bilj (rival), Lord Helio, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Selina Strawberry, Chimera, Kristen Kiwifruit, Richard Raspberry, Katrina Crane, Lavenna Lavender, Baccarat Blueberry, Jeremy Crane, Frank Irving, Nick Hawley, Daniel Reynolds'' *''Likes:'' **''Men with dark red hair (obsession in murdering them), pretending to be a Zodiac Demon, interfering the plan of others, cannibalism, forging evidence, cheating during her match, ruining the life of her rivals, calling the Zodiac Demons by their name of their human host, to take on her own move instead of following the orders from her commanders, to feel "more human" again by starting her own agenda, fear and panic, murdering witnesses, revenge'' *''Hates:'' **''Her plans being interfered, being referred directly as Peach, being referred directly as Arzonia, being referred directly as Therion, failure in her plans, Helio outwitted her in her manipulations'' *''Religion:'' **''None'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classical'' *''Age:'' **''25 years old'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Dark Arzonia (herself in a palleral Earth), Malcolm Dreyfuss, Blaze Banana, Pedro Pineapple, Lady Van Tassel, Hubert Zodiac'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Helene Hawthorn, Hestia Hawthron, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Gregory Grape, Albert Apple, Marshall Mango'' Goals *Gain the Stone of Wisdom for herself' *Kill Hestia Hawthorn to coneal her own crime'' *''Kill Lord Helio and take over the Order of Flourish as its new leader'' *''Plunge the world in chaos and become a public threat'' *''Abandon her Zodiac Demon form to become human once again'' *''Kill Zoe Benson and prevent her merge with the Stone of Wisdom'' *''Spread fear in the Sleepy Hollow and take over it'' *''Play the both sides of Twelve Nethers and the Order underneath her thumb so that she could gain her own happy endings'' *''Manipulate the downfall of the second Feast of Apollo so that she could gain the Stone of Wisdom for herself'' *''Destroy the Witnesses with her own hands'' *''Kill Selina Strawberry'' *''Seek out the true identity of the White Wizard'' *''Seek out the true identity of the Wiseman'' *''Manipulate the treachery of Blaze Banana and Pedro Pineapple to make them her own puppet'' ''Main Battles Relationships Theme Main Theme Dark Arzonia Merged Phyllis Quotes Mainstream Phyllis *"People die at their dinner tables. They die in their beds. They die squatting over their chamber pots. Everybody dies sooner or later. And don't worry about your death. Worry about your life. Take charge of your life for as long as it lasts."'' *''"This was not a random choice. The knife senses only the deepest pain, seeks it out, and channels it, like a forge, out of which you emerge reborn, as you were meant to be. Oh, the moment I saw... your wounded and fragile heart, I knew... that you could become that which everyone fears. The unseen is rising up amongst us... slowly destroying the illusion of sactuary from darkness. And now that you've tasted it -- an intoxicating feeling. You can join an ancient and grand history."'' *''"You can stand by my side... no, by our side, and be revered by all... but only if you abandon all hestitation, mercy and doubt. The Two Witnesses will seek to stop you. Bury your new power deep into their hearts and bring me back what "he who is yet to come" desires. Destiny favors the strong and destroys the weak."'' *''"I told you not to trust me, and you know it."'' *''"Every time I'm faced with a decision, I close my eyes and see the same picture. Whenever I consider a question, I ask myself 'Will this action make this picture a reality', pull it out of my mind and into the world...and I only act if the answer is yes. A picture of me as the Queen of this world."'' *''"You know what I learnt losing that duel? I learnt that I'll never win. Not that way. That's their game, their rules. I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to ruin them. That's what I know, that's what I am, and only by admitting what we are can we get what we want."'' ''Arzonia Oscuridad *"I am Maria Arzonia. I am asking for help."'' *''"Those days were a waste of time for the Witnesses. All you could see is they left this world and saved another dimension. Now, it is them who are making this Earth into a barren wasteland, and I am here to protect Lady Peach and her bodacious plans. Who implanted the rebellious thoughts in Helene, anyway?"'' *''"The time of carnage comes now, and I shall feast upon all of your bones."'' *''"Hello, Ms. Arzonia. Do you have a feeling of looking yourself in the mirror?"'' *''"When you face evil itself, evil will look straight back at you."'' *''"The new era is coming, and I can feel it. How do you think? If I must name it in your style, I will name it... Oh, yes, I will name it the Dawn's Age. Humanity's new dawn is coming upon us."'' ''Merged Phyllis *"Am I not beautiful with all this pink and golden light?"'' *''"He is all yours, Michael Langdon."'' *''"The Father is a fool who needs to be destroyed, and a wiser successor shall take his place. His successor is standing right in front of you, and she will tell you that the weaklings have no place on this pathetic planet!"'' *''"Yes, I am already a spy... I never have loyalty towards you, Father, because I see you as nothing but a human, like I am. You think the world is despicable and will try anything to wipe the so-called sin from humanity, but in fact you are sinned. We are all sinned. The whole pathetic Earth is filled with guilty people. However, the cure is now right in front of us... the Croatoan Virus!"'' *''"Now, witness the next stage of human's evolution! All of the humans will see me as their savior, their mistress. In fact, we can all become evil and cruel, and you just do not have the courage to embrace or admit your dark side."'' *''"Welcome to your personal hell, Crane. Please stay a while."'' *''"Crane... rumors has it. You 'created' the Horseman of Death. Nice work. I applaud you. Too bad that he is not here yet."'' *''"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!!!"'' *''Phyllis: Lieuteanant Abigail Mills... no, you are now Agent Abigail Mills. Am I right? You ruined the Feast of Apollo, and I should be thanking you for it!'' **''Abbie: I indeed ruined it, but not for you! Besides, what is the meaning of this? Why are you trying to massacre anyone in this place?!'' **''Phyllis: I am collecting their soul power... to feed the Stone of Wisdom inside me. Besides, I am not like Lord Helio. I won't search for certain candidate from the Shines to develope a new Zodiac Demon. Anyone who didn't die or zombiefied during the infection will be a Zodiac Demon!'' **''Abbie: How dare you... You are unforgivable!'' **''Phyllis: Stop interfering my plan, the Witness. I have no time to play tricks with you.'' *''Phyllis: Why are you still struggling, Selina? Your old, frail puppeteer is already gone forever.'' **''Selina: It is I who should ask YOU! What are you doing with the Stone of Wisdom, Arzonia Peach?'' **''Phyllis: Stop calling me Arzonia or Peach anymore! We are one and the same now, and I abandoned my code name already! The name is Parker, Phyllis Pride Parker! I will become a human being again!'' **''Selina: You mean you want to ruin the Order so that you can turn into human? Even with so many victims?'' **''Phyllis: The biggest victim of them all is myself, okay? Because of that pathetic artist girl, I was turned into a monster! You joined the order against your will, and we are the same kind. I thought you can know about my wish.'' **''Selina: Yes, I know, and I know it very well. Therefore, I decide... to realize MY wish! I will get the Stone of Wisdom back from you, and I will save Lady Hestia!'' **''Phyllis: Marvelous. At the moment when I gain the Stone of Wisdom, I will end this between me and you. Isn't that what I told you?'' *''"No, I do not want to end the things like this... I want to stay in this fusion... No, please, there is no way to separate 'us'... We are the one and the same! Witnesses, the Hell is rising upon us! AHH... GAHH!!!"'' *''"I am hungry... I AM HUNGRY!!! YOU WILL ALL BECOME MY DESSERT!"'' *''"Oh, look at me! Listen to me! You want the Light Lord, you want the Fourth Tribulation, and now here she is, Ichabod Crane! You are chasing nothing but a myth, a human with such a corruptive falsehood and confuse others! I do not try to lie and boast myself! I am showing what I really am! You want answers about the true Light Lord, and here "she" is! From this day on, I am the new Light Lady!"'' *''"You know what? I reject fission!"'' *''"Curse you, Selina! Curse you and your lousy cure! I am not ready to face this! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"'' *''Phyllis: You robbed a human's last wish? Is that why you called yourself a Biblical Witness, Crane?\'' **''Ichabod: How could you be a human... when you abandoned your humanity?'' **''Phyllis: That sounds sensible... (her last words)'' ''Quotes about Phyllis Mainstream Phyllis *"How could you be a human... when you abandoned your humanity?" - Ichabod Crane to Phyllis before she died'' ''Arzonia Oscuridad *"Phyllis, that little doppelgänger you've been using against us is trying to take over you. Maybe you think you are controlling 'Arzonia', but 'Arzonia is now controlling you." - Selina Strawberry '' *''"Mirror? Not exactly. Mirror can only reflect our face, but it can't reflect our own heart. I took this form once... on myself... but I was forced to do so and I got rid of it with the help of my friends. However, you are using it to kill innocent people gleefully, trying ruined my reputation, trying to turn my allies against me, and trying to terrorize the town as well as the whole world... I will prosecute you as the judge, the prosecutor and the jury all in one! You are guilty and doomed!" - Maria Arzonia to her imposter'' *''"Now, after all these long periods of time, I was hunting down a falsehood?" - Jake Wells'' *''"She is not the real Maria... I can see that for myself. The real Maria hates that demon form. The real Maria won't be corrupted. Therefore, that is an imposter!" - Matt Butcher'' ''Gallery Cultist Attire Iosefka.full.2136076.png Iosefka.full.2136089.png Bloodborne.full.2136058.png Bloodborne.full.2136063.png Iosefka.full.2136087.png Bloodborne.full.2136061.png Iosefka.full.2136069.png Prosecutor Attire Trivia *All of the incarnations of Phyllis Peach are considered as Complete Monsters, despite their difference in their detailed personality. *The trecherous true nature of Phyllis (including her hidden unloyalty towards Lord Helio) was already been foreshadowed in her debut appearance and the way she talked. **Phyllis referred herself as "Parker" first, before referring herself as her code name, "Peach". **Phyllis could access to Purgatory without being summoned by Moloch. **Phyllis dyed her hair into grey, her natural born color of hair, when she was not in her base. While attending her meetings, she was in pink hair. The same things go with her dress. She only wore pink or white uniform when she was attending a meeting, while she wore black when she was out of the Order's secret headquarters. *The parallel Phyllis Peach (or False Maria / Arzonia Oscuridad) is considered to be the catalyst of almost the entire ''Harvest Saga, who started the events of killing all of the teammates of FBI Agent Jake Wells and framed the real Maria Arzonia for her crimes. Therefore, in Harvest Saga, Arzonia Oscuridad had even more important roles than the mainstream Phyllis Peach. **Despite this, the mainstream Phyllis is the catalyst in almost every bad events connected to the Order of Flourish, covering from Horseman Saga to Harvest Saga. *Phyllis is the most developed member in the Order of Flourish, from a simple Arc Villain to the primary antagonist of the entire Saga. *Phyllis is the only member of the Order who admits that she is doing evil things, all the while enjoying every last moment of seeing her victims tormented. *Before the revelation of her true identity, the false Maria (disguised by the parallel Phyllis Peach) was always addressed as "Maria" and her name was not distinguished from the real Maria Arzonia before the revelations of her real identity. However, Matt had suspicions upon seeing the false Maria, who never ever shared any emotional moment upon meeting him again. **This kind of setting is based on the trickery concerning the true identity of Carla Radames (false Ada Wong) in Resident Evil 6. Carla was addressed as "Ada Wong" in the campaigns of Chris, Leon and Jake. The true name of Carla was later revealed in the real Ada's campaign. However, it was implied that Leon had suspicion that there were two "Ada Wong". *The design of False Maria took inspiration from the False Gulandam, the main antagonist of 1963 Chinese film, Visitors on The Icy Mountain, who is a spy from bandits who disguised as the main heroine, Gulandam, to sabotage the PLA defenders in Xinjiang. Later, the imposter was recognized and revealed when the protagonist sang his romantic song to the two Gulandams, with the real one sing together with him while the false one remained silent. *The parallel Phyllis' False Maria form has the same appearance to Maria's corrupted form when she was briefly corrupted by a corruptive succubus summoned by Melancholia in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. The only difference is that the real Maria despised the form and eventually got rid of it with the help of Magilou, whereas the parallel Phyllis accepted this corrupted form and used it to bring humanity's own downfall. *Ironically, despite being the most insane of them all, Phyllis is the only top executives of the Order of Flourish who did not have any physical deformity, scar or disability. Helene, however, dismissed this and said that Phyllis lost her heart, which is a reference to her heartless actions. **Helio: Lost his left foot (wear a prosthetic) **Selina: Lost her right arm (wear a prosthetic) **Albert: Lost his right hand (wear a prosthetic that could be transformed into a claw in his werewolf form) **Pedro: Scar on his shoulder (covered with shoulder pads) **Blaze: Scar on his thigh (covered with tight jeans) **Marshall: Half-blind (replaced with a fake eyeball) **Helene: Facial deformity (covered in a mask) *In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, Phyllis Peach is the second final antagonist of a main story saga who is not a Tribulation itself, after the Hidden One in Pandora Saga and before Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince in Zodiak Saga. However, while the Hidden One serves as the master of the 2nd Tribulation (Pandora), Sorensen served as one of the masters of the 12th Tribulation (Hubert Zodiak), Phyllis is an usurper who took over the role of the 4th Tribulation (Lord Helio). **This was also the great proof that John Doe lied in some of the Prophecy of Tribulations written in the Grand Grimoire. In fact, Phyllis is the true 4th Tribulation. ''Real-life Inspiration Dai Li Lieutenant General Dai Li (Tai Li; Chinese: 戴笠; pinyin: Dài Lì; Wade–Giles: Tai4 Li4; May 28, 1897 - March 17, 1946) was born Dai Chunfeng (Tai Chun-feng; 戴春風) with the courtesy name of Yunong (Yu-nung; 雨農) in Bao'an, Jiangshan of Qing Dynasty China's Zhejiang province. He studied at the Whampoa Military Academy, where Chiang Kai-shek served as Chief Commandant, and later became head of Chiang's Military Intelligence Service. As the Chief of the Kuomintang (KMT) Army secret service in China, Dai Li helped to develop China's modern intelligence organization in 1928, "Clandestine Investigation Section" directly under the Northern Expeditionary Army's Headquarters with the aims of an early victory of the war to quell the nationwide unrest and minimize the loss of life by making the most of military and political intelligence. By the end of the Second Sino-Japanese war, this small section would evolve to the very complex and controversial Investigation and Statistics Bureau of Chinese National Military Council, which is the predecessor of the Military Intelligence Bureau under the Chief of General Staff, ROC Ministry of National Defense in Taiwan. The benign title of The Investigation and Statistics Bureau belied the true nature of its secret police work, making Dai one of the most powerful men in China, and earning him the nickname "the Himmler of China". Dai was also the head of the Blue Shirts Society, a fascist organization that did security and intelligence work for Chiang. In 1930s and 1940s, his agents from Military-Statistics Bureau were very successful at penetrating the Chinese Communist Party and Imperial Japanese puppet organizations. Jeffrey Dahmer Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer (May 21, 1960 – November 28, 1994), also known as the Milwaukee Cannibal, was an American serial killer and sex offender, who committed the rape, murder, and dismemberment of seventeen men and boys between 1978 and 1991. Many of his later murders involved necrophilia, cannibalism, and the permanent preservation of body parts—typically all or part of the skeletal structure. Although diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, schizotypal personality disorder, and a psychotic disorder, Dahmer was found to be legally sane at his trial. Convicted of fifteen of the sixteen murders he had committed in Wisconsin, Dahmer was sentenced to fifteen terms of life imprisonment on February 15, 1992. He was later sentenced to a sixteenth term of life imprisonment for an additional homicide committed in Ohio in 1978. On November 28, 1994, Dahmer was beaten to death by Christopher Scarver, a fellow inmate at the Columbia Correctional Institution. Zhang Chunqiao Zhang Chunqiao (Chinese: 张春桥; 1 February 1917 – 21 April 2005) was a prominent Chinese political theorist, writer, and politician. He came to the national spotlight during the late stages of the Cultural Revolution, and was a member of the Maoist radical group dubbed the "Gang of Four". Even before the foundation of the People's Republic of China, Zhang was infamous for being in cooperation with writers that support right-wing Nationalists and Fascism, and being a son of a Kuomintang reactionist. Born in Juye County, Shandong, Zhang worked as a writer in Shanghai in the 1930s and became closely associated with the city. After the Yan'an conference in 1938, he joined the Communist Party of China. With the creation of the People's Republic of China, he became a prominent journalist in Shanghai in charge of the Liberation Daily newspaper. He met Jiang Qing in Shanghai and helped to launch the Cultural Revolution. Zhang first came to prominence as the result of his October 1958 Jiefang ("Liberation") magazine entitled “Destroy the Ideas of Bourgeois Legal Ownership.” Mao Zedong ordered the reproduction of the article in People’s Daily, and personally wrote an accompanying “Editor’s Note” giving the article his own mild approval. He was seen as one of Mao Zedong's full supporters as Mao became involved in an ideological struggle with rival leader Liu Shaoqi. In February 1967, at the outset of the Cultural Revolution, Zhang organized the Shanghai Commune along with Wang Hongwen and Yao Wenyuan, essentially overthrowing the local government and party organization and becoming chairman of the city's Revolutionary Committee, which combined both the former posts of mayor and party secretary, until the latter post was restored in 1971. Zhang also initially served as one of the leaders of the Cultural Revolution Group, in charge of carrying out the Cultural Revolution around China. He spent much of the Cultural Revolution shuttling between Beijing and Shanghai. In April 1969 he joined the Politburo of the Communist Party of China and in 1973 he was promoted to the Politburo Standing Committee, a council of top Communist leaders. In January 1975 Zhang became the second-ranked Vice Premier; Deng Xiaoping was the first-ranked Vice Premier at the time, but Deng was purged in 1976. He was arrested along with the other members of the Gang of Four in October 1976, as part of a conspiracy by Ye Jianying and newly anointed party leader Hua Guofeng. Zhang was sentenced to death with a two-year reprieve, together with Jiang Qing, in 1984, but his sentence was later commuted to life imprisonment, and in December 1997 the sentence was further reduced to eighteen years. In 1998, Zhang was released from prison to undergo medical treatment. He then lived in obscurity in Shanghai for the remainder of his life. Zhang died from pancreatic cancer in April 2005. Lavrenti Pavlovich Beria Lavrentiy Pavlovich Beria (English: /ˈbɛriə/; Georgian: ლავრენტი პავლეს ძე ბერია, Lavrenti Pavles dze Beria, IPA: bɛriɑ; Russian: Лавре́нтий Па́влович Бе́рия; IPA: ˈbʲirʲiə; 29 March 17 March 1899 – 23 December 1953) was a Soviet politician of Georgian ethnicity, Marshal of the Soviet Union and state security administrator, chief of the Soviet security and secret police apparatus (NKVD) under Joseph Stalin during World War II, and promoted to deputy premier under Stalin from 1941. He later officially joined the Politburo in 1946. Beria was the longest-lived and most influential of Stalin's secret police chiefs, wielding his most substantial influence during and after World War II. He simultaneously administered vast sections of the Soviet state and acted the de facto Marshal of the Soviet Union in command of NKVD field units responsible for anti-Nazi partisan operations on the Eastern Front during World War II, as barrier troops and the apprehension of thousands of "turncoats, deserters, cowards and suspected malingerers." Beria administered the vast expansion of the Gulag labor camps and was primarily responsible for overseeing the secret defense institution known as sharashkas, critical to the war effort. He played the decisive role in coordinating the Soviet partisans, developing an intelligence and sabotage network behind German lines. He attended the Yalta Conference with Stalin, who introduced him to U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt as "our Himmler". After the war, he organized the communist takeover of the state institutions of Central and Eastern Europe. Beria's uncompromising ruthlessness in his duties and skill at producing results culminated in his success in overseeing the Soviet atomic bomb project. Stalin gave it absolute priority and the project was completed in under five years in no small part due to Soviet espionage against the West organized by Beria's NKVD. Upon Stalin's death in March 1953, Beria was promoted to First Deputy Premier, where he carried out a campaign of liberalization. He was briefly a part of the ruling "troika" with Georgy Malenkov and Vyacheslav Molotov. Beria's overconfidence in his position after Stalin's death led him to misjudge other Politburo members. During the coup d'état led by Nikita Khrushchev and assisted by the military forces of Marshal Georgy Zhukov, Beria was arrested on charges of treason during a meeting in which the full Politburo condemned him. The compliance of the NKVD was ensured by Zhukov's troops, and after interrogation Beria was taken to the basement of the HQ of the Moscow Military District and shot by General Pavel Batitsky. Yoshiko Kawashima Yoshiko Kawashima (川島芳子 Kawashima Yoshiko, 24 May 1907 – 25 March 1948) was a Chinese princess of Manchu descent. She was notable descendant of Hooge (prince), eldest son of Huangtaiji. Kawashima was born in the Aisin Gioro clan, the imperial clan of the Manchu-led Qing dynasty. Her birth name was Xianyu and her courtesy name was Dongzhen (literally "eastern jewel"). Her Sinicised name was Jin Bihui. She is best known by her Japanese name, Kawashima Yoshiko. She was raised in Japan and served as a spy for the Japanese Kwantung Army and puppet state of Manchukuo during the Second Sino-Japanese War. She is sometimes known in fiction under the pseudonym "Eastern Mata Hari". After the war, she was captured, tried and executed as a traitor by the Nationalist government of the Republic of China. Heinrich Himmler Heinrich Himmler (October 7th, 1900 - May 23rd, 1945) was one of the most powerful men in Nazi party during its rule of Germany - second only to Hitler in power Himmler was the overseer of the concentration camps, extermination camps and killing squads - he was the architect of the Holocaust (the mass murder of millions Jews as well as Roma, prisoners of war, Poles, communists, homosexuals, people with disabilities and other so-called "life unworthy for life"). The holocaust would not have happened if not for this man. He tried to breed a master race of Nordic appearance, the Aryan race. His plans for racial purity were ended by Hitler’s vanity in making rash military decisions rather than letting his generals make them, thus ending the war prematurely. Himmler was captured after the war. He unsuccessfully tried to negotiate with the west, and was genuinely shocked to be treated as a criminal upon capture. He committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide capsule he had bit upon. Kenji Doihara Kenji Doihara (土肥原 賢二 Doihara Kenji, 8 August 1883 – 23 December 1948) was a general in the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II. He was instrumental in the Japanese invasion of Manchuria for which he earned fame taking the nickname 'Lawrence of Manchuria', a reference to Lawrence of Arabia, although according to Jamie Bisher this flattering sobriquet was rather misapplied given that Colonel T.E. Lawrence fought to liberate, not to oppress a people. Furthermore, according to the opinion of his military chief in Manchuria, Lieutenant-General Ishiwara Kanji, his heavy addiction to opium contributed to his unreliability as an army officer. As a leading intelligence officer he played a key role to the Japanese machinations leading to the occupation of large parts of China, the destabilization of the country and the disintegration of the traditional structure of Chinese society in order to diminish reaction to the Japanese plans using highly unconventional methods. He became the mastermind of the Manchurian drug trade, and the real boss and sponsor behind every kind of gang and underworld activity in China. After the end of World War II, he was prosecuted for war crimes in the International Military Tribunal for the Far East. He was found guilty, sentenced to death and was hanged in December 1948. Fictional Inspirations Manfred Von Karma ''Manfred von Karma is the primary antagonist in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, particularly in the "Turnabout Goodbyes" chapter. Considered "a god of prosecution", von Karma never lost a case in his 40-year career until he faced defense attorney Phoenix Wright. He lives for his career and strives for a perfect record. ''Dandy Mott Daniel "Dandy" Mott is the son of Gloria Mott and the main antagonist in American Horror Story: Freak Show. He has a unique role in the show as we see him slowly develop into a serial killer. Unlike many of the freaks at the freak show, Dandy was physically beautiful, but this was not reflected by his personality. After having every whim catered by his mother, Dandy became a spoiled man-child. He enjoyed children's toys and playing dress up but should his desires not be met, Dandy tended toward tantrums and harming small animals. He still plays pretend in his luxurious play room and had no aspirations to fall in love and start a family as he finds the women presented to him as "cows" and babies as "boring", which Dandy tends to hate the most. Unfortunately, after meeting Twisty the Clown, he decided to become a serial killer as he found that he enjoyed killing others. His psychopathic traits mostly surface when he becomes bored and impatient. Dandy believes that he is superior to the rest of the people in his Jupiter community and fancies himself as a living "God" who is above the law and above society in general. He uses his families reputation, money and wealth to manipulate the authorities to get away with his atrocious behavior and vile actions. Dandy is an utterly psychopathic man child, he has an absolute lack of conscience, he is easily bored, fearless and is prone to emotional outbursts of rage. Other than that he is a completely emotionless, remorseless and devoid of all empathy for others. He is charismatic and considers himself to be the embodiment of perfection and a living god. Gremlin (Kamen Rider Wizard) Sora Takigawa is the tertiary antagonist and later the true antagonist of the ''Kamen Rider Wizard series. Originally, Sora was a hair dresser before he murdered his ex girlfriend when she dumped him and since murdered many who resembled her like his clients. Eventually, Sora was abducted and sacrificed by Sou Fueki during the Sabbath. However, unlike the other Gates who died upon their Phantoms' births, Sora's consciousness remained intact within the body of his Phantom Gremlin. Soon after, acting on his own, Sora makes its mission to find out Fueki's plan. From Section Zero to his companion Koyomi, Sora secretly provided Haruto with Magic Stones to awaken his full power. He then offers his services to Phoenix, ultimately setting up his defeat by Kamen Rider Wizard in his All Dragon form and attempts to win Medusa's trust. Eventually, releasing the Phantom Legion, Sora manages to get Wiseman's attention and convinces him to let him become his right hand man in return for the Philosopher's Stone. Eventually, Sora explains to Haruto that they are similar beings created by the Sabbath. But when Haruto learns of his past actions, Sora laments them unable to become friends and vows to settle things with the wizard once he gets the Philosopher's Stone. ''James Patrick March James Patrick March, sometimes referred to as Jimmy or Mr. March, is the primary antagonist of American Horror Story based on H. H. Holmes, the first recorded serial killer in America history. James March is a wealthy oil business man and serial killer, who used his money to construct the Hotel Cortez in the late 1920s, built to serve his need to kill, by incorporating secret shafts and dead end hallways to hide the victims of his murders, along with the help of his loyal servant and hotel laundress, Hazel Evers. His father was a militant theist and was implied to be abusive toward him, resulting in James resenting religion and God. After murdering a theistic victim who claimed that he would never win, James decided to commit a series of murders based on the ten commandments: murdering people who broke said commandments and harvesting a body part. He met Elizabeth at the opening of the Cortez, when he prevented her from committing suicide upon Rudolph Valentino's alleged death. The two married at the Cortez, but James had had unreciprocated feelings of affection toward the Countess, as she was looking for somebody to fill the void left in her by Rudolph's death. When Elizabeth resumes her polygamous relationship with Rudolph and his wife Natacha Rambova, he abducts them and enclosed them in a dead end hallway, where they remain for the next ninety years. Elizabeth initially encourages he use his murderous habits in a progressive manner, killing those who may offer revenue. However, it's believed that she eventually turned James in for control of the hotel and his wealth. He kills himself in his office at 2:25 AM when the police are alerted to his activities. His office was later converted in Room 64, where the clock's alarm goes off at 2:25 AM every morning. Kamen Rider Ouja'' Takeshi Asakura aka Kamen Rider Ouja is one of the genuine villains in the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki, a psychotic murderer who fights for the pleasure of sheer destruction. Arrested for murdering his entire family, save his kid brother, in a fire he caused at age 13, Asakura made a name for himself as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Wanting to bust out and express his destructive impulses on Kitoaka, Asakura gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker to become Kamen Rider Ohja. Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Moloch Allies Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Drainers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Double Agent Category:Fusion Form Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Imposters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Clones Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape Shifters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Provoker Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Masked Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Lawyers Category:Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Anti-Christs Category:13 Tribulations Category:Bigger Bads Category:Usurpers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Witches Category:Frauds Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Torturers Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Mind-Controller Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Copycats Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Poisoners Category:Bombers Category:White Haired Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Misandrists Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knife Wielders Category:Assassins Category:True Villains Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:False Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Triggers Hell Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Dark Action Girl Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Scary Characters Category:Sociopaths